


Better than Takeaway

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brought the takeaway, but Sherlock is distracted by his red pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [WillieThePlaidJacket's art](http://willietheplaidjacket.tumblr.com/post/41644461630/i-jumped-on-the-pants-wagon-and-its-a-good-place)

John peeled off his shirt, hot and tired, just from walking to the store and back. “Sherlock?” He called. “I got the takeaway.”

“Bring it back here,” said Sherlock from his bedroom.

John carried the bag to the room. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight; Sherlock lying in bed with a book, shirt off, wearing just his trouser bottoms. Putting the food on the dresser, John climbed into bed, crawling towards his lover.

Sherlock quickly tossed the book to the side. John leaned down to kiss along his jawline. Sherlock moaned and put a hand on his back, the other one wrapping around a thigh and squeezing. “Are you wearing the red pants?” he asked huskily.

“Monday, isn’t it?” Smiling against his throat, John raised his arse so that Sherlock could see his red pants peeking from his jeans.

Sherlock moaned and kissed his bicep as John grabbed a handful of hair and kissed his cheek. He rocked up against the smaller man’s leg. Groaning, John nipped at his neck, moving against his thigh. Sweat slicked their chests as hot breath panted against their ears.

Moving suddenly, John gripped Sherlock’s wrists and pinned them to the bed, rutting harder against his leg. Sherlock moaned and tossed his head as John raked his teeth down his throat before biting the junction of neck and shoulder. “John,” he groaned rocking up against his strong thigh.

“I have you,” he said, pulling back and watching his face. He dragged his leg against Sherlock’s heavy cock, making him moan. “When was the last time you came in your pants?”

He gasped below him, helpless underneath John’s weight. “Oh,” he moaned again as John moved with precision. Denim scratched against wool.            

John held both wrists with one hand, gathering up Sherlock’s hair with the other and tugging his head back. He kissed Sherlock’s Adam’s apple, tongue dipping down to lick the sweat from his clavicle, vibration from his moans moving up John’s tongue, driving him to grind down against Sherlock’s thigh even harder.

Sherlock writhed. “That’s right,” he cooed. “Fuck yourself on my leg. Just let go.” John kissed his neck, rocking in time with Sherlocks thrusts.

“Need,” groaned Sherlock, tugging against the hand holding his wrists tightly.

“I know just what you need.” John nibbled at his ear, bringing his thigh up against his erection again. “Cum for me, Sherlock.”

There was the smallest whimper and John felt Sherlock let go, soaking his pants, trousers and John’s jeans. “Beautiful,” breathed John.

He kissed Sherlock tenderly before letting go of his wrists.  Moving up, he straddled Sherlock’s chest. He undid his jeans and rubbed his hard cock through the red material before carefully pulling it out through the front. Sherlock still panted as John rubbed the head of his cock against his lips. 

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, looking up at John with pale blue desire. His tongue darted out to lick the precum from his slit, leaving his hands on the sheets. “You look so pretty with my cum on your lips,” growled John.

“Please,” begged Sherlock.

John shifted up, sliding his cock past Sherlock’s lips. The man took it eagerly as he pressed in until the fabric touched his lips. Bracing himself against the headboard with one hand, John held his cock with the other and slowly fucked Sherlock’s mouth.

“God, Sherlock,” John panted as his lover took all he gave him. He loved watching those lips wrapped around him. He groaned as he thrust deeper, feeling Sherlock’s tongue slide around his shaft.

He felt the familiar tightness in his balls and groaned as he came, thrusting down Sherlock’s throat for the first few spurts. He pulled out and let his cum dribble across Sherlock’s lips. His soft pink tongue licked at it, eyes locked onto John’s.

Leaning down, John licked his tongue, tasting himself. Sherlock grabbed his shoulders and rolled him onto his back, pulling down John’s jeans and pants. John gasped. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock wrapped a hand around him. “God, too much,” John batted at his hands, oversensitive. He pulled Sherlock down against him and kissed his neck. “I’m not twenty any more.”

“Pity,” mumbled Sherlock, rolling to the side and running a finger down John’s breastbone.

John chuckled and kissed him. “The takeaway is getting cold.” He pulled up his pants, leaving his jeans off.

“Dull,” muttered Sherlock. Still he got up and retrieved the food.

John smiled and opened a container. “Don’t worry, we can finish this in, oh say, twenty minutes. That should be enough time.”

“I will hold you to it,” growled Sherlock with a predatory glint in his eyes.

John laughed and pushed a forkful of food in his mouth. “Better eat up, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
